Together at heart
by Mikaela0309
Summary: Elliot and Olivia meet up after four years of separation...EO! Rating changed now that I chose to continue, and for some EO smut in the future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just a quick one-shot. Review! Maybe if you guys like it I will continue!**

It had been four years since Elliot Stabler had seen Olivia Benson. She was his old partner, and his best friend. She had gone undercover for the FBI, and when it was over was offered a job with them. She considered it for weeks, but it was money that she couldn't pass up. She said her goodbyes to the 16th precinct, and moved on to bigger things. They had stayed in touch for the first couple months, but with her going in and out of being undercover it became too hard. Last Elliot heard she was undercover in Hawaii. _She probably loves it. She always talked about going there. _But that was over a year ago that Elliot had heard that. He had no clue where she was now.

Olivia Benson sat in her hotel room thinking about her past. The first person who came to her mind was Casey. Casey had been her best friend for so long. Then there was Alex. Alex was amazing. She had been there through every hard time. Then there was Cragen. Like a dad to her considering hers was a rapist. Fin and Munch how could she forget them. Fin the big overprotective brother, and Munch was like another brother, just one that would rather talk about conspiracies all day. Finally Elliot came to her mind. Elliot Stabler the man who she fell in love with fifteen years ago. She hadn't seen him since she left the 16th precinct 4 years ago. She had talked to him for the first couple months, but they had fallen out of touch. She missed him like crazy, and she sadly never told him how she felt. Now, she had no clue what his life had become.

Since then Elliot had gotten a new partner. Another girl, for some reason Cragen thought he worked well with women. Her name was Christy Blake, and she was the complete opposite of Olivia. She had long, straight, blonde hair. She had blue eyes, and unlike Olivia sometimes couldn't handle what the job through at her. She was a lot better than Dani was, but not as good as Oliva. Although, Elliot usually thought that no one would be as good as Olivia was at this job. This partner also spent most of her time trying to make Elliot fall in love with her. Olivia could make him fall in love without even trying. Something about her made him fall in love every time he looked at her, and now she would never know.

Olivia had been bounced around through plenty of partners all being guys. None of them were like Elliot thought. All jerks who spent most of their time trying to get in her pants. Not one of them had the gorgeous baby blue eyes, and she made no connection with any of them. Not like she had with Elliot. Although, she had thought to herself now that she would never connect with anyone like she had with Elliot. Maybe that was because she was so in love with him, and it was a love that he would never know about.

It was the night of the Police Ball. Elliot was putting on his tux. His date was his partner Christy. He was less than excited about it, but she was thrilled. She had bought a floor length pink strapless dress for the occasion. She had wanted Elliot to wear a pink tie, but he refused. He wore the same blue tie he had worn to the ball four years ago when he had gone with Olivia.

Trevon Langen had called Olivia a week ago to ask her to come to the annual Christmas Ball with him. She agreed to go, and then asked him if Elliot would be there. He told her no that he had not seen Elliot for a few months. She assumed Elliot had quit the job, and had taken up something to give him more time with the kids. He had always talked about doing that. Olivia pulled out one of the few dresses she owned, and put it on. It was the same one she wore four years ago when she went with Elliot. It was a blue haltar top that cut just low enough to show herself off without looking like a whore. It was a shorter dress, but none of the men ever minded it then she doubted they would now. If they even recognized her. She had let her hair grow some it hung to her shoulders now. Just the way Elliot always told her he liked it.

Elliot had rented a limo to pick up Christy. It pulled up outside her apartment, and he stepped out. She came down the stairs, and hugged Elliot. He couldn't lie she did look beautiful, but she wasn't Olivia. He handed her the flowers he had bought her, and got into the limo with her.

"Elliot they are gorgeous!" Christy said as she looked at the pink carnations. "I'm more of a roses girl, but these are beautiful." Christy looked over her flowers again. _Roses he had only ever gotten Olivia roses. Kathy never liked them. Now he would never give another girl roses again. Only Olivia. _

Trevor had the limo driver pull up outside Olivia's hotel. Then he went to the front desk, and had them call for her. She came down, and to him she looked stunning. In her eyes, he did look amazing. No one could say that Trevor wasn't attractive, but he wasn't Elliot. He handed her a dozen red roses, and she gave him a smile as he pulled her into a hug. Then they walked out to the limo. Olivia trying to keep her distance, but Trevor stretched his arms out so they managed to wrap around her waist. He then opened the door, and let her into the limo. After she was in he slid next to her, and she ended up running out of room to move over.

"Thanks for the roses Trevor you really didn't have too." Olivia looked at the roses. Remembering when Elliot had given her roses four years ago. That was the only man who had ever given them to her before. It just didn't feel right getting them from Trevor.

Elliot arrived at the ball, and helped Christy out. They walked in, and found their table. Around it were Munch and Casey, Fin and Melinda, Alex and Cragen, and the last two seats for Elliot and Christy. They said there hellos, and sat down. Casey and Alex still had not gotten used to Christy. It had been four years, but she would still never be Olivia. She was their best friend, and they hated Christy for taking her spot. Cragen had just gotten used to saying Elliot and Christy. For the longest time he would call her Olivia, and she hated it. Fin, Munch, and Melinda said very few words to Christy still. They all missed Olivia, and they took it out on her.

When Trevor and Olivia arrived at the same ball they walked in. They place was packed, and it was just like Olivia remembered. Although, this time she sat at a table with a bunch of lawyers. The people that caused her best friends Alex and Casey to loses cases. She felt very out of place. Trevor introduced her to all of them, and they said very few words to her. Obviously remembering who she was. After they all ate Trevor asked Olivia to dance. She agreed, and they walked out to the already packed dance floor.

"You know Olivia, I am having a great time." Trevor had his arms at Olivia's waist, and was holding her against him.

"I am too Trevor." Olivia lied she actually felt very awkward at this moment.

Elliot and Christy had just finished eating when Munch and Casey stood up to go dance. They both agreed to join them.

"Elliot, this night has been amazing." Christy wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. Only Olivia and Kathy had ever done that. He missed feeling Olivia's head there. The way her hair always smelled amazing, and the way she seemed to fit perfectly against him.

"Yeah it has Christy. I'm glad we did this." Elliot lied. He only ever wanted to do this with Olivia again.

After a couple songs they all went back to their tables. Then Casey came running to the table.

"Guys, Trevor Langen actually has a real date. I saw them dancing. And I have never seen this girl before. Which means it isn't anyone in the police. Isn't that amazing?" Casey laughed, as did the rest of them.

"Wow that is amazing Casey. The girl must be crazy or something." Elliot laughed as he sipped at his water. Ten minutes later another song came on.

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets _

Elliot knew this song, it was the same song that he and Olivia had danced to the night she told him she was leaving.

"Oh Elliot I love this song. Can we please dance?" Christy grabbed his hand, and stood up. He followed her out to the dance floor.

Olivia had been sitting at her table tired of dancing, but she knew this song. It was the same song that she and Elliot had danced to the night she told him she was leaving. Before she knew it Trevor had taken her hand, and led her out to the dance floor.

_She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed_

Trevor spun Olivia around, and she could see a blonde on the other side of the dance floor. She had her arms wrapped around a man's neck.

Christy stared across the dance floor in disbelief. She had seen pictures of this woman, but never had actually seen her in person. No, Olivia Benson would not be here. She would not ruin her perfect night with Elliot.

_As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Elliot stared at Christy, he thought maybe he would have to settle with being happy with her. Olivia was never coming back to him, and neither was Kathy. He could be happy with Christy. He tightened his grip around her waist.

Olivia still was staring at the blonde, the man was whispering something in her ear. Something that made her laugh. That was the same thing Elliot used to do with her. She missed him more than ever, and she knew that he would never come back to her now.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see_

Elliot kissed Christy softly, and she got lost in it not realizing Elliot had turned her around. When he pulled back, and opened his eyes he knew that he was losing it.

Olivia watched as the man pulled the woman into a kiss, and turned her around. She was jealous of that. The fact that she had never taken that chance with Elliot, but when the man pulled back, and looked up Olivia felt her legs give out on her.

_The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

Elliot pulled himself out of Christy's arms, and took a step forward. She knew exactly what he had seen, and grabbed his arm. "Christy let go." Elliot yanked his arm, and took a few more steps forward.

After Olivia regained her balance she stepped out of Trevor's arms. She took a few steps toward the man. Trevor saw him too, and yelled her name. "You lied to me Trevor." Was all that Olivia said back to him. Then she followed Elliot's lead and took a few more steps forward.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line_

Elliot knew it was her. It was her, it was Olivia. He picked up the pace, and walked faster towards her.

Olivia knew it was him. It was Elliot, her Elliot. She could run in heels, and she tore across the open dance floor. Elliot opened his arms, and she jumped into them.

_  
And every time she's near  
I want to never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  
_

Elliot just held her in his arms for that moment. He needed to feel her close to him. He knew he friends were back there trying to figure out who exactly this was. He would explain later, but right now all he could think of was Olivia and himself.

Olivia hadn't spoken yet. She just wanted Elliot to hold onto her. There would be plenty of time for talking later. Right now she just wanted to be with him. She would have to explain to Trevor after too, but she didn't care. For those moments the only two people in the room were Elliot, and herself.

_  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside  
_

Elliot didn't care who was watching he pulled his head back, and pushed his lips into Olivia's softly.

Olivia followed Elliot's lead as he kissed her. She kissed him back softly, and then after a few minutes she pulled back. He just held her as the rest of the song played. They dance slowly together. Just like they had four years ago.

_  
What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

"Olivia Benson, I have missed you so much." Elliot kept her in his arms even though the song was over.

"Elliot. I have thought about you every day. I never forgot about you. Not once." Olivia was starting to cry. Elliot could feel the tears coming on his shirt.

"Why are you crying? Was the kiss that bad?" Elliot lifted her chin so he could look into her big brown eyes.

"Oh god no! It was amazing! I'm just so happy to see you, and be next to you." Olivia pulled him closer to her again.

"When do you leave Livvie?" Elliot laid his head on top of hers.

"I just saw you and you already want me to leave." Olivia left her head pressed into his chest.

"No nothing like that, I just want to spend every moment with you until you do leave." Elliot kissed the top of her head.

"I can choose when I leave." Olivia ran her hands up and down Elliot's back.

"Can you just stay forever Livvie?" Elliot pulled back, and looked into Olivia's eyes.

"I don't think forever El, but probably a week or two." Olivia and Elliot were still swaying to the music.

"That's not long enough Livvie, you have been good for four years! I…I miss you Livvie." Elliot pulled her into another hug.

"I have missed you two El, but I mean I can't just quit I need a job." Before Olivia could even finish Elliot had taken her hand, and led her towards his table. As she got closer Casey and Alex both knew who it was. It took a little longer before Munch and Fin did, but last but not least Cragen realized.

"Olivia!!!!!!" Casey and Alex both came out, and pulled her into a hug. Elliot stood aside.

"Hi guys!!!" Olivia never wanted to let go over her friends, but Fin was on his way over for his hug.

"Hey baby doll!!" Fin pulled her into a hug, and Munch was next.

"Olivia, when are we getting together?" Munch pulled her into a hug, and they all laughed.

Cragen stepped towards her. He pulled her into a hug, and Olivia couldn't stop the tears from coming. Cragen began to tear up also. It was like getting his daughter back.

"Olivia it is great to see you again." Cragen had yet to let go of her.

"I have missed you Captain." Olivia finally pulled back. Elliot grabbed her hand.

"Captain, would it be possible for you to get Olivia a job?" Elliot wrapped his arm around her completely ignoring Christy and Trevor both being there.

"I think I could figure it out. You wouldn't be partnered with Elliot obviously, but I could get another detective, and get you a partner." Cragen wanted Olivia back more that anything.

"Olivia do you want to come back to the 16th precinct?" Elliot turned her around to face him.

"Elliot four years ago we stood here, and I told you I was leaving. It broke me apart, and I cried for days. I can't stand here and tell you that again. So Elliot, I'm back." Olivia felt her feet get picked up off the ground as Elliot kissed her. Then he hugged her, and she saw him tear up.

"Umm Liv I hate to break this up, but you are my date?" Trevor came in at the worst moment, and grabbed Liv's arm.

"Don't touch her Langen!" Elliot didn't even look at him. He would never take his eyes off of Olivia again.

"Yeah El, and you're my date." Christy walked over, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He is mine now Christy." Olivia didn't even care that Christy had her arms around his waist. She kissed him again.

"I'm yours forever Livvie." Elliot kissed her again, and then led her out to the dance floor, where they danced till the night was over. Then they both went back to his apartment, and enjoyed the first night that would start their forever.

**Soooo you guys pick if I continue or not! Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'll continue till you guys don't like it anymore, and then I will just do a wrap up chapter. Review!**

**By the way I changed the rating now that I will be continuing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Dick Wolf and NBC do…(Unless you know they would be willing to give me Elliot and Olivia!!!!)**

**Oh and as for the review about Christy being a lot like Dani. That's what I was going for, but I couldn't put Dani in this story I hate her too much.**

Elliot led Olivia into his new apartment. Since the divorce he had moved into the city so he would be closer to his job.

"Wow El, this is amazing." Olivia stood in the living room amazed. He had a leather couch and matching recliner. He had a huge flat screen TV that was in a beautiful entertainment center. The wood from the entertainment center matched the coffee table, and two end tables. There were two bedrooms, and two bathrooms.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." Elliot scooped Olivia up in his arms, and carried her towards the master bedroom. It had a king sized white bed.

"El, I never would have thought that you would like something like this." Elliot laid Olivia down on the bed. It was the most comfortable thing she had ever laid in.

"I really didn't till now." Elliot stood above her, and she gave him a confused look. "Till I saw you in it." Elliot took off his shirt to reveal his muscular stomach and arms. Then he climbed onto Olivia, and began to kiss her. It began softly until Olivia could feel Elliot's tongue begging for permission. She allowed, and the kiss became more passionate. Elliot bit on her lower lip softly, and that got her. She let out a small moan. Elliot couldn't help but laugh as he continued to kiss her. Olivia let her hands slide down, and she was taking his belt off, and unbuttoning his pants. She was taking too long for Elliot, so he stood up and took his pants off on his own. After he stepped out of his pants he dove back onto the bed where Olivia was still laying in the dress she had worn to the party. He rolled over pulling Olivia on top of him. He reached his arms behind his head, and started to untie her dress. He untied it easily, and she wiggled her way out of it. Elliot ran his hands up her back till he found the clasp to her bra. He undid it quickly, and rolled her over so he laid on top of her. He kissed her neck, and then made his way down to her breasts. He took one is his mouth causing Olivia to let out a moan.

"Enough of this EL, let's go." Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, and he slid his boxers down. Olivia followed by letting Elliot slide her panties down. He pushed into her hard. Elliot was by far the biggest Olivia had ever taken. He pushed into her harder each time. "God damnit El" Olivia screamed. He rolled her over, and she bucked her hips. She went up and down finally reaching her high.

"Let go Livy. I'm right behind you." Olivia came, and a few seconds later Elliot did too. After they both came down. Elliot pulled out, and held Olivia in his arms.

"God El, I love you so much." Olivia stared at the ceiling still amazed at how perfect sex with Elliot was.

"I love you too Livy." Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead, and they both fell asleep.

**Next Morning SVU squad room**

"So Olivia the job is here if you want it. Same pay as before. You will have to be on desk work till I can find you a partner. Same contract as before. Yes or No?" Cragen knew the answer already, but it was protocol to ask that.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I miss you guys too much to not say yes." Olivia was sitting on Elliot's desk, and he was holding her hand.

"Alright, well then the job is yours you start Monday." Cragen walked back to his office.

"The rest of you get to work on the O'Brien case. I want every interrogation room filled. We have to find those kids, and no one is leaving till we do." Cragen shut the door to his office.

"Why wasn't I told that there was that big of a case?" Olivia looked at Elliot who shrugged his shoulders.

"You see Liv, this guy broke into Brandon O'Brien's house three nights ago. He killed his wife, and raped his two sixteen year old twin girls. Now all three of his youngest daughters are missing. The oldest is eight, four, and two. His sons on the other hand were left unharmed. No trace of fluids or hairs left in the rape victims. This man knew what he was doing. So last night we were forced to take a break because of the party, but we have been working pretty much non-stop since it happened." Munch was looking through files while he told her about the case.

"Let's talk about something else while they get the two daughters and three boys in here." Elliot looked at Liv who seemed horrified. He had forgot it had been four years since she had dealt with this stuff.

"So Liv, you and El are together. Only took you 13 years." Fin said sarcastically.

"Yeah Fin sorry I'm only with EL now." Olivia looked down at Elliot who was smiling bigger than a five year old on Christmas.

"Eh, that's okay Livy I got Mel." Since Olivia had left a lot had happened at SVU. Fin had started seeing Melinda. John had gotten together with Casey, and Elliot had divorced Kathy. For good finally.

"Livy don't think you should maybe call the FBI and tell them you are quitting?" Elliot was still holding onto Olivia's hand.

"Oh yeah probably a good idea." Olivia grabbed Elliot's phone, and dialed the number of her boss. "Hi Brad, no no everything is good here. Well here is the thing. I want to put in my resignation from the FBI. No it's nothing against anyone I just want to come back to my old job. WHAT! Why not! Okay. Yes I will see you in two days. Bye." Olivia looked down at Elliot who was shocked at the way the conversation had ended. She got off his desk and walked over to where she had put her coat.

"Olivia, Olivia what happened?" Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand, but she pulled away. She grabbed her coat, and walked back into Cragen's office shutting the door behind her.

"Damn El, what's wrong with your woman?" Fin walked over to the door to let the five kids in.

"Alright guys we are going to put you in separate interrogation rooms." Munch walked over to the kids. The oldest boy was 18, and he was carrying one of the younger boys who looked to be no older than five.

"Don't worry we will take care of him." Elliot walked over, and took the little boy from his brother's arms. He took him to the child interrogation room. Fin took one of the girls who was raped, and Munch took the oldest brother. "Hey buddy, can you tell me your name?" Elliot looked at the little boy who was coloring at this point. He wrote the name Adam down on the paper. "Is your name Adam?" The little boy shook his head yes. "Okay Adam, who did you see the night someone came to your house?" Adam began drawing again. He drew what looked like seven girls, and four boys. "Okay Adam, can you tell me who these people are?" Elliot looked at the little boy as he put down his craylon and pointed to the first lady.

"This is mommy, her shirt is red because of the blood." Elliot shivered the little boy was the last person his mom had seen before she died of blood loss. He came into her room, and found her. She told him to run. He ran to his sister Leah's room, she was one of the two that was raped. That was who he pointed to next. "This is Leah, and next to her is Carrie. They are twins." Next was his dad. The only member of the family they had yet to locate. "This is daddy, he left when Carrie and Leah started screaming." Adam moved on as Elliot wrote that down. More information that they didn't have. "This is Braden, he is the oldest. I ran to his room that he shares with Bryce. They were both asleep still." Adam stared at the picture, and stopped talking. "Those are my sisters, Shannon, the oldest, Briana, the middle, and Alexis, the baby." Adam stared at the last lady. She looked exactly like his mom only there was no blood on her shirt.

"Adam, who is that?" They had yet to locate or identify this new person too.

"Daddy yelled her name he called her babe. I thought he was calling mommy. He left before babe did though. Babe was still in Carrie's room when Daddy left. Babe hurt Carrie and Leah." Adam was drawing something in Babe's hand.

"Adam what is that?" It was long and silver.

"It's a pole that is what Babe hurt them with." Adam went on coloring. Elliot got up, and left the room. Only to find Munch.

"Hey Munch is the brother done?" Elliot needed someone to take the boy so they could talk about the new information.

"Yeah I'm here what's wrong." Braden came out of his interrogation room.

"You can go get your brother now." Elliot took Munch back to the Squad room where Fin was waiting.

"So anything from the girl?" Munch said taking a seat.

"Says she was blindfolded before she got a look. How bout the brother?" Fin looked at Munch.

"Nope nothing says he didn't wake up till Adam came to his room. By then whoever it was, was gone with his sisters." Munch looked stumped.

"Well it's a good thing the youngest saw it all. The girls were sodomized by a metal pipe. That's why there are no fluids or hairs. Oh and the dad, is with the murderer." Elliot didn't even realize that Cragen had heard all of it.

"Get on it. Elliot my office." Cragen walked back to his office. Elliot followed thinking Olivia would be there, but when he entered she wasn't.

"Where is she Cap?" Elliot looked at him worried.

"I'm sorry Elliot." Cragen looked down and handed Elliot a note. "You can go now."

Elliot left the office into the empty squad room where he read the note from Olivia.

_Dear El,_

_I'm sorry_

_I have to go_

_I can't_

_I didn't_

_El, I am not ready for this again. None the less I am being sent back undercover. I can't tell you where, or how to get a hold of me. I am a big girl Elliot. Please do not worry about me. Wherever I am I am thinking of you, and trying like hell to come back. I love you Elliot. Forever and Always._

_Love, _

_Liv_

_That's it she is gone, and she couldn't even tell me to my face she had to leave a note. _Elliot thought he would feel angry, upset, furious, or something. But he felt nothing. His whole body felt numb. He had lost her again.

"Elliot go home." Cragen had read the note, and knew the rest of the day would be hard for him.

"Why! Why did she leave? She must have told you something!" Elliot didn't mean to raise his voice to the captain, but it just came out that way.

"She told me nothing Elliot, except that she couldn't work here. Now please go home." Cragen walked back to his office, and Elliot headed for the door. He got in his car, and drove back to his apartment. He walked in, and broke down.

"How the hell could you leave me again Olivia!" He was screaming at nothing. He walked back to his room, and looked at his bed that was still not made from last night. Olivia had planned on coming back here her dress was still on the floor from last night. He picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like her, and he loved it. "Damnit Liv! How the fuck could you leave again." Elliot screamed again at nothing. That was when the thought hit him. He let her get away from him once. That would never happen again. He walked back out to the kitchen grabbed his keys, and left.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three!! Okay guys Review!**

Elliot had drove back the precinct. He told the Captain that he was going to find Olivia if it was the last thing he did.

"Elliot, you can't find her. She is already gone. She is undercover Elliot. That was what the call was about. After your in the FBI you don't just get out. She know secrets that she could never tell. She needs to have a reason she could no longer do it, and she doesn't. Let her go El, if she loves you she will find her way back to you." Cragen walked back to his office. He knew Elliot was hurt, but he was not going to let him go after her. That was not what she wanted, and he knew that even Elliot knew that.

"Man El, I'm really sorry about that." Fin put his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"I just don't get it. First Kathy, now Liv." Elliot said both of the women's names with such anger.

"Don't think of her like Kathy El. She still loves you. She will be back someday." Munch felt bad for Elliot, but he was not about to let him talk about Olivia like he talked about Kathy.

"No she won't. It's okay I'm over it." Elliot grabbed his jacket, and ran out of the precinct.

**Two months later**

"Olivia, are you sure you can still do this?" Only her boss and Olivia knew of her secret.

"Yeah I will be fine. No one knows me here, and when I start to get bigger they will think nothing of it." Olivia put her hand on her stomach.

"Have you told Trevor yet?" Her boss new Trevor Langen well.

"No, that's tonight." Olivia had been with Trevor once since she left New York, and what they had created was more than amazing.

"Do you know what you are having?" Her boss looked at her stomach. He was happily married, but he would never deny that he was very much attracted to Olivia.

"No, not yet." Olivia didn't care what she had. It was going to be perfect.

"Well, go tell him." Olivia's boss stood up, and escorted her out of his office.

**Later that night at Olivia's apartment.**

Olivia had set her dining room table for two. She loved her new apartment. She was still undercover, and was getting to live in Chicago now. She was working in an adoption agency, where there had been reports of abuse in the orphanage. Trevor had a key, and he opened the door and walked in. They had been off and on since Olivia left New York.

"Hey gorgeous!" Trevor walked over to her with a bouquet of a dozen roses.

"Thanks Trevor!" Olivia pulled him into a hug. They sat down and ate. They cleaned the kitchen, dining room, and plates together.

"You want to watch a movie babe?" Trevor wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." Olivia led Trevor over to her couch, and sat down.

"What do you want to watch. Comedy?" He tickled her till she was crying from laughter. "Scary?" He pulled her close to him. "Or Romantic?" And then he did it he leaned down, and kissed her just like Elliot had. No not just like Elliot had. Because Elliot had been so much better than Trevor, but he was gone.

"I think I'll go with romantic." She kissed him again.

"Okay." He walked over and put in the movie _P.S I love you._

"Good choice." Olivia cuddled close to him, and the movie started. Ten minutes into it she was already crying. It was a good movie, but the beginning was so sad. They finished watching the movie, and Olivia was almost asleep. So Trevor picked her up, and carried her to her room. He laid her down, and then walked around to the other side of the bed, and got it. He curled up next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Liv." He whispered.

"Trevor?" Olivia mumbled.

"Yeah hun?" He was just as tired as her.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled, but opened her eyes to see his reaction.

"Your What!" He was now more awake than ever. He was staring at her with his gorgeous brown eyes. It made her miss Elliot's baby blues.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia whispered again.

"This is great Liv." He smiled, she was dumbfounded.

"I thought you would be mad." She was still surprised.

"Why would I be mad we are going to have a baby. Wait it is my baby right?" Trevor stopped smiling for a minute.

"Yeah it's yours." She smiled at him.

"Thank God. That's amazing Liv. I love you so much." He kissed her again.

"I love you to Trevor." She was ready for sleep again.

"Go to sleep Liv." He kissed her forehead, and she fell asleep in his arms. Within minutes they were both asleep. One of his arms was wrapped around her, and the other was resting on her stomach.

I know it's short. I know. I'm sorry. And I'm sure you all hate me. BUT I SWEAR TO GOD I HAVE A REASON FOR DOING THIS!!!! I PROMISE THIS IS EO!!! I PROMISE!!!! Just wait! More will come up tonight after you guys read this. It was really just a drama chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys! So I get that last chapter was really confusing. I probably should have spent more time thinking it out, buttttttttt when I got the idea I was so excited by it that I just like started writing. So to help you guys understand what happened this chapter is going to be Olivia having a flashback of the night she was with Trevor, and started this whole thing. And yes it was pretty much like days after she left Elliot, but it also shows how Trevor is way more of a jerk than Elliot. Okay…On with the story!**

**Olivia's flashback.**

Olivia had just gotten back from New York, and had landed in Chicago. She new Trevor would be in the office when she got there, but she didn't care. She didn't want to see him because she still felt bad for leaving him at the party. She made her way through the very large building, and found her way to her bosses office.

"Olivia nice to see you again." Her boss walked over and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too. " She sat down in the chair next to Trevor.

"Liv, how have you been?" Trevor rubbed her hand. How had she been? Did he really just ask that? She had seen him only a few days ago. Not much had changed, except for the fact that the FBI ruined her life.

"Fine." Olivia face forward.

"Olivia, I am sorry, but we can't just let you go. Not while you are on break from an undercover mission. You knew that when you signed up for this job it was pretty much the only job you would have for a long time." Her boss did feel bad. He knew she wanted to be with her friends, but there was nothing he could do.

"I know Sir. I'm sorry I asked." Olivia was hurt hearing those words. She knew they were coming, but being told that she would never be allowed to go back to the 16th precinct, to go back to her friends, to her Captain, and more importantly to Elliot. It made her feel as though her heart had fallen to the bottom of her stomach.

"Alright, let's get down to business." The boss looked at both of them.

"You two are going undercover. Your names are Andrew Christophe, and Kelly Christophe. Olivia meet your new husband." Olivia had a look of shock on her face.

"He isn't even a detective!" She was furious. If she was going to have an undercover husband she wanted them to call Elliot.

"I know Liv, but he won't be doing any of the detective work. He is a good man, and we just want someone in there with you." Her boss continued to ramble on as she thought to herself. _Elliot's a good man, he would protect me, put him in there. _

"So when do we go in?" Olivia cut her boss off.

"Monday. Well, that's all you two may go." Her boss went back to filing paperwork, and the two of them left.

"Hey Liv, Liv. I know things were bad the other night, but do you want to go out get a drink or something?" Trevor was blocking her from getting on the elevator. She did feel bad about ditching him, and going home with Elliot the night at the party.

"Yeah that would be nice." Olivia agreed to go, and the two of them stepped onto the elevator. Twenty minutes later they reached their destination, and it wasn't just a bar. It was a club.

"Here we are." Trevor stepped out of the car, and Olivia followed.

"Trevor we aren't really dressed to go into a club." Olivia had on jeans, and a blouse with a pink cami, and her giant winter coat over it.

"Well when we get in there take off your coat and blouse, and you will look fine." He winked at her, and they both walked in. Olivia knew what she was doing was going to get her in trouble, but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to think of Elliot right now, and how he was at home. She knew he was hurt, and she couldn't think of it. It brought to much pain upon herself, and even though she had hurt him. She knew he wouldn't want her to be so upset over it. Olivia and Trevor found a seat by the bar, and Trevor ordered them a beer to start. That was when the other guys showed up. Probably about late twenties early thirties. There were four of them.

"Hey man!" One of them high-fived Trevor. Obviously he knew them.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Olivia." He smiled at her.

"Hellllooooo Olivia!" Another one said as he looked at her chest rather than her eyes.

"Damn man where do you get these women?" The next one said.

"Yeah dude, She is freaking fine." The last one said, causing her to blush. All Trevor could do was smile.

"So you guys sticking to beer tonight or you want to have some fun?" The first one looked at both of them.

"I'm up for anything no work tomorrow." Trevor called the bartender over.

"How about you little lady?" The other man, the most attractive one by far, leaned down, and rested his hands on her upper thighs.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Olivia said. The guys all ordered a round of shots, and there game was to see who could drink the most. The bartender kept them coming. Olivia had gone back to a beer after her fifth one, already feeling extremely drunk, but the guys were still going. Trevor had one after it was over by drinking nine of them. Everyone cheered, and he wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"Do I get a prize?" He said, and leaned down to kiss her neck. Olivia didn't object. She was too drunk to object. Although in the back of her mind she knew _Even if Elliot was drunk he wouldn't do this not to me not when I'm like this._

"If we go home." Olivia laughed. _Did she really just say that? _ Her body was doing one thing, and she knew she should stop it, but she didn't. They both grabbed their coats, and caught a cab to go home. They would get the car in the morning. It took the cab driver ten minutes to get them home, and they stumbled their way up the stairs to Olivia's apartment. After they got in Trevor didn't waste a minute. He pulled her coat off, and had her clothes off in minutes. He then got his off. Olivia didn't even know what was going on before he was in her. All she could think the whole time was.

_Elliot never would have done this to me. Not like this. Not with me drunk. But I didn't say no to Trevor, but Elliot never would have done this._

**Okay so there you go Trevor's an ass, but she can't leave him because she is carrying his baby, and seriously! How long has Liv wanted a baby. She knows if she left him Trevor fight for custody, and come on he is a lawyer. So there you go hope that clears things up, and don't worry there is more, and this is still EO not Olivia Trevor trust me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, no reviews on the last chapter ********, but I will still continue because I know you guys want EO.**

**Stick with me It's coming.**

**Olivia and Trevor's apartment**

It had been five months since Olivia had told Trevor she was pregnant. A few weeks back they had gone to the hospital to have an ultrasound done. That was when Olivia found out she was having twins. They were both surprised, considering that twins didn't run in either of their families. Olivia didn't care, this was a blessing, not a burden. She had always wanted kids, and now she was going to have two. Now Olivia was preparing to go back to the hospital to have another ultrasound done.

"Liv, are you sure you want to know the sex of the babies?" Trevor desperately wanted to know, but he wasn't sure if Olivia did.

"Yeah. I would like to have names picked out when they come." Olivia grabbed her purse, and they walked out to the car. The ride was quiet. Olivia tried her best to sit, but she was already very pregnant, and with twins it was hard.

"Liv, I just want you to know I have never been happier in my entire life." Trevor put his hand on her belly, and one of the babies kicked him.

"I don't think they like you." Olivia smirked. Ten minutes later they were at the hospital, and Olivia made her way up the ramp, and through the doors. She signed all the necessary forms, and sat in the waiting room with Trevor.

"Olivia Benson." A nurse called from a back room about ten minutes later. Olivia pushed herself out of the chair, and walked towards her. "How far along are you?" The nurse was asking mandatory questions as Olivia got situated in the hospital room.

"About seven and a half months." Olivia really wasn't sure she just knew that the babies were coming on September 23rd, and it was August 13th.

"Alright good. Now with twins the babies may come early. You have to be prepared for that." The nurse was rubbing the lotion on Olivia's stomach, and getting ready to run the test.

"I know." Olivia was nervous. She had helped Kathy with Eli years ago, but this was different. She was having the baby. Trevor held her hand as the nurse began the ultrasound. It took a couple minutes of checking the heartbeats, and other vitals. Then finally the nurse could see the sex's of the babies.

"Congratulations Ms. Benson. You are having a boy and girl." The nurse took the camera off of Olivia's stomach, and cleaned her up. "I'll give you two a minute." The nurse walked out of the room leaving Trevor and Olivia.

"Liv! A boy and girl! This is great!" Trevor hugged her. Olivia was overjoyed. She couldn't wait to hold her two gorgeous babies. Olivia and Trevor gathered their things, and headed out of the hospital.

"So do you have any names you like?" Olivia was getting into the car, and Trevor had already sat in his seat.

"Yeah I want Ryan Anthony for a boy, and Maria Christine for a girl." Trevor seemed to demand the names.

"Well, I really don't want a Ryan or a Maria." Olivia couldn't bear to name her kids the same as victims. Ryan was the little boy Gitano killed, and Maria was the little girl that almost died because Olivia didn't believe her phone call.

"Well that's what I want Liv." Trevor didn't care.

"Well that won't be their names." Olivia was just as stubborn.

"Fine, what do you want?" Trevor was flying down the road, and Olivia gripped the door.

"I want you to slow down before you get in an accident." Olivia spat back at him.

"I'm fine tell me some names." Trevor picked up more speed.

"Well for the boy I like Elliot Alexander, and for the girl I like Casey Ella." Both names included her former partner Elliot, and Alexander was for her long time friend Alex Cabot. Casey was for her other long time friend Casey Novak.

"Of course they have Elliot in them." Trevor had yet to slow down.

"I'm sorry, but I have always liked those names." Olivia was getting nervous because he was now swerving in and out of other cars.

"Fine whatever. Name our kids what you want." Trevor looked over at Olivia. "But don't forget. They are ours!" And in that split second of taking his eyes off the road. A semi had slammed into Olivia's side of the car.

EMS showed up at the scene, and put both Olivia and Trevor into the back of an Ambulance, and took off for the hospital. Noticing Olivia's stomach they treated her with much more care. After stabilizing her they went to check on the babies. Somehow both were completely okay. Olivia on the other hand had a broken arm, and was unconscious. Trevor was in a different ambulance, and was unconscious with a broken leg and four cracked ribs. Both had been considered extremely lucky. After treating them both at the hospital they were placed in separate rooms. Trevor awoke first.

"Where is she? Where is Olivia? Are the babies okay?" He yelled at a nurse who was in his room.

"They are all fine. You both are very lucky. She is sleeping. When she wakes up we will come and get you." The nurse left the room, and Trevor stared at the ceiling. How could he put his kids and the love of his life in such danger?

**Manhattan SVU Squad Room**

Elliot at his desk across from Christy. Every once in a while he would look up just to see her. Since Olivia left him he and Christy had become rather close. She was never going to be Olivia, but she was still great.

"Hey El, who do you think Captain has been on the phone with for so long?" Christy looked in the direction of their Captain's office. He had gone in there fifteen minutes ago when his phone rang, and had yet to put it down.

"I don' know. Maybe we can leave while he is in there." Elliot smiled, but with all the paperwork they had to do they would be stuck in the squad room for the next year.

"I doubt it." Christy smiled, and looked back at her computer. They continued to work, and about ten minutes later Cragen came out of his office. He sat in a chair between the groups of desks. Munch and Fin were on his left, and put down their files confused at what he was doing. Christy and Elliot were on his right, and responded the same way. They all stared at him for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this because I'm sure we will all respond differently. Some may be upset." Cragen looked slightly towards Munch and Fin. "And some may be happy." Then he looked towards Elliot and Christy. "Olivia is in the hospital, unconscious, stable, but they aren't sure. It is looking good, but they don't know about brain damage and such." Cragen looked around the room. Fin and Munch looked as though they were going to cry. Christy had an evil smirk on her face, and Elliot. Elliot looked indifferent. Like he didn't know how to react. "Also, she is seven months pregnant with Trevor Langen's twins." That hit a nerve with Elliot. He threw his files across the room, and stormed out of the office up to the cribs. Christy followed him.

"El, El calm down babe." Christy walked towards him, and rubbed his shoulders.

"How the hell couldn't she tell me that? Why didn't she call? I would have been there for her? It's not mine, but damn she was my best friend for years. First she leaves, and then she can't even tell me one of the biggest things in her life? What kind of friend does that?" Elliot pulled away from Christy, and went back down the stairs into the squad room.

**Chicago Hospital**

It had been two days since Olivia had been admitted to the hospital, and she had yet to wake up. Trevor was sitting in her room.

"Olivia wake up. Please wake up. I have to ask you something." Trevor had been trying this for days, but it was no use. The doctor's said she would only wake up when she was ready. He decided to try, and sleep. Two hours later he heard someone calling his name.

"Trevor, Trevor, Trevor!" Finally he heard the voice scream, and shot up to see Olivia staring at him.

"You woke up!" Trevor kissed her forehead.

"Yeah can you get the nurse I am in a lot of pain." Olivia was holding her stomach.

"Nurse, Nurse she is awake, and something is wrong with her stomach!" Trevor screamed out the door. A couple nurses came running into her room. Olivia had begun to sweat, and was yelling that the pain was getting worse.

"That's it! They are coming! Get her up to delivery, and get NICU on call they are six almost seven weeks early." A nurse yelled as they moved Olivia onto a gurney. Olivia screamed as the contractions got worse. Trevor held her hand till they told him he could not enter the delivery room till he was dressed. He threw on scrubs, and ran into the room.

"They are almost here, help her!" A nurse yelled at Trevor. He ran over to Olivia.

"Liv they are almost here! Fastest delivery I have ever heard of." It was fast. They had barely been going for twenty minutes.

"Alright hun! Whenever you are ready to push!" The oldest nurse yelled to Olivia. With that Olivia pushed. She waited for her next contraction, and pushed again. After about five minutes they had the baby boy out. Olivia didn't have a chance to hold him. He was small, and was on his way to NICU. Another ten minutes later a little girl was out. She was slightly bigger, but they still transported her to NICU, and moved Olivia to recovery.

"Olivia you did great!" Trevor moved her hair out of her face.

"Thanks. I can't wait to see them." Olivia was still out of breath, and exhausted.

"Me either. Hey Olivia? Trevor took his hands from her face, and slid them down his sides.

"Yeah Trevor?" She was confused he never acted this way.

"Will you marry me?" Trevor pulled out a ring, and smiled.

"Yes!" Olivia grabbed the ring and kissed him.

**IT IS EO I SWEAR!!! WE JUST HAVE TO GET THERE!!!! YOU GUYS SHOULD GET THIS A LITTLE!!! THERE WAS A LOT OF HINTS!!!!!!!!!!!! If you get it don't say it in a review because then you will ruin it for everyone else!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are kind of getting it…You never know what I am going to do though, and some of you may hate me for it! Oh well!! On with the story!!**

**Don Cragen**

_**Together with their families,**_

_**Olivia Marie Benson and Trevor Anthony Langen**_

_**would be delighted for you to attend **_

_**their celebration of matrimony.**_

_**Sunday the eleventh of November 2010**_

_**at two o'clock in the afternoon.**_

_**At Saint Luke's Church**_

_**Chicago, Illinois.**_

_**Reception to follow at the **_

_**Rolling Hills Country Club.**_

_**Please reply before the 25**__**th**__** of September.**_

_Dear Don,_

_I'm sure this is coming as a surprise to you, but I am really happy with Trevor. He is a great dad, and I think we are going to make this work. Elliot and Casey are great! They were released from the hospital, and are doing really well. I would really love for you to come to the wedding, and I wanted to know if you would be willing to walk me down the aisle. Please let me know! I miss you and everyone else._

_Much Love,_

_Olivia_

**Casey Novak**

_**Together with their families,**_

_**Olivia Marie Benson and Trevor Anthony Langen**_

_**would be delighted for you to attend **_

_**their celebration of matrimony.**_

_**Sunday the eleventh of November 2010**_

_**at two o'clock in the afternoon.**_

_**At Saint Luke's Church**_

_**Chicago, Illinois.**_

_**Reception to follow at the **_

_**Rolling Hills Country Club.**_

_**Please reply before the 25**__**th**__** of September.**_

_Dear Casey,_

_I'm sure this is a shock, but yes I am getting married!!! I can't believe it either! I can't decide between you and Alex as maid of honor so you are both going to be it if you would like too. I really hope you can come you need to meet your almost niece and nephew!_

_Love Always,_

_Olivia_

**Alex Cabot**

_**Together with their families,**_

_**Olivia Marie Benson and Trevor Anthony Langen**_

_**would be delighted for you to attend **_

_**their celebration of matrimony.**_

_**Sunday the eleventh of November 2010**_

_**at two o'clock in the afternoon.**_

_**At Saint Luke's Church**_

_**Chicago, Illinois.**_

_**Reception to follow at the **_

_**Rolling Hills Country Club.**_

_**Please reply before the 25**__**th**__** of September.**_

_Dear Alex,_

_As I have written to everyone I know this is a big shock! I am so excited I can't believe this is happening! I miss you so much! The babies are great! I want you to be my maid of honor along with Casey if you would like too. You need to come meet your almost nephew and niece! They can't wait to meet their Aunt Alex!_

_Love You!_

_Olivia_

**John Munch**

_**Together with their families,**_

_**Olivia Marie Benson and Trevor Anthony Langen**_

_**would be delighted for you to attend **_

_**their celebration of matrimony.**_

_**Sunday the eleventh of November 2010**_

_**at two o'clock in the afternoon.**_

_**At Saint Luke's Church**_

_**Chicago, Illinois.**_

_**Reception to follow at the **_

_**Rolling Hills Country Club.**_

_**Please reply before the 25**__**th**__** of September.**_

_Dear John,_

_I'm sorry they were not your love children! I miss you John! I talked to Trevor and he said you, Fin, and Elliot could be groomsmen if you wanted. You have to come John the babies are adorable, and they need to meet their Uncle Munchie!_

_Love,_

_Olivia_

**Fin Tutuola**

_**Together with their families,**_

_**Olivia Marie Benson and Trevor Anthony Langen**_

_**would be delighted for you to attend **_

_**their celebration of matrimony.**_

_**Sunday the eleventh of November 2010**_

_**at two o'clock in the afternoon.**_

_**At Saint Luke's Church**_

_**Chicago, Illinois.**_

_**Reception to follow at the **_

_**Rolling Hills Country Club.**_

_**Please reply before the 25**__**th**__** of September.**_

_Dear Fin,_

_Fin!!! I miss you!!! You should see these babies they are adorable!! I hear through Casey you and Melinda have hit it off! Congratulations! I am only sending you two one invitation, but I miss you both!! Tell Melinda I said Hi! Fin, Trevor said you could be a groomsmen!! I would really love for you to be here!!! You need to see your niece and nephew!!! I also really want Melinda to be my bridesmaid!! RSVP!!!!!!_

_Much Love,_

_Olivia_

**Elliot Stabler**

_**Together with their families,**_

_**Olivia Marie Benson and Trevor Anthony Langen**_

_**would be delighted for you to attend **_

_**their celebration of matrimony.**_

_**Sunday the eleventh of November 2010**_

_**at two o'clock in the afternoon.**_

_**At Saint Luke's Church**_

_**Chicago, Illinois.**_

_**Reception to follow at the **_

_**Rolling Hills Country Club.**_

_**Please reply before the 25**__**th**__** of September.**_

_Dear Elliot,_

_How are you? I would love for you to come. Trevor said you could be a groomsman if you would like. Congrats on dating Christy, Alex told me. I am happy for you. Please come Elliot._

_Olivia._

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh big change in all the letters when you read Elliots!!!! Haha this is just a short one!! I will put more up soon. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ughh long day!!! On with the story! Review!!!**

**November 4****th**** Olivia Benson's Apartment**

It had been nearly two months since Olivia sent out all of her wedding invitation. Almost everyone sent an RSVP. Casey and Alex agreed to share the honor of maid of honor. Melinda agreed to come and be a bridesmaid. Olivia had also called some of her friends from college and the academy to be bridesmaids. Cragen decided that he would give Olivia away since he was the closest thing she ever had to a father figure. Fin and Munch both were groomsmen, and they were all coming into town today to get fitted for tuxes and dresses. The only one who didn't RSVP was Elliot. That was when her buzzer sounded, and she let all of them up.

"Olivia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Casey screamed as she opened the door, and they all pulled her into a hug.

"Casey!!!!" She had missed them all so much.

"How are you?" Fin smiled as he pulled himself out of the group hug.

"I am great." Olivia was overjoyed to see almost all of her friends standing in front of her.

"Where are the babies?" Alex was too excited to wait.

"In the nursery sleeping. If you guys are quiet you can come." Olivia walked towards the second bedroom door and opened it to see both babies awake still.

"Liv, they are adorable." They passed both babies around the room, and cooed at them. Munch told them how he would one day teach them how the government was watching them. Alex and Casey both told them that they would teach them how to be District Attorneys. Trevor was happy to hear that since he was a lawyer. Fin let them play with the gold chain that hung around his neck, and Melinda told them that she would help them through any science class one day. Finally Cragen took them.

"I am your grandpa in any way other than blood. I love your mom, and I love you both. I will always be here for you." Cragen kissed both of their heads, and then gave Elliot back to Liv, and Casey to Trevor.

"I think we should call them little El and little case!" Alex spoke up through the quiet. "That way we can still call Elliot and Casey by their names without getting confused." They all decided that it would work out well, and they all called them by their new nicknames. Other than Trevor he called them Elliot and Casey. One by one they all left the room till it was just Casey and Olivia.

"Hey Liv, what color are Trevor's eyes?" Casey was holding little Case in her arms.

"Brown why?" Olivia was changing El.

"Both of them have gorgeous baby blue eyes." Casey was amazed.

"Babies usually do have blue eyes, plus brown eyed parents can pass a blue eyed jean." Olivia was also shocked by the baby blues. In every way both babies looked like Olivia, but their eyes were so random.

"Whatever you say Liv, let's go look at these dresses and tuxes." Casey walked out with the baby girl, and they all left the apartment. Olivia agreed to take the babies with her while Trevor to Fin, Cragen, and Munch to try tuxes. Olivia, Casey, Alex, Melinda, and the other two bridesmaids went to look at the dresses. Olivia had picked baby blue dresses for bridesmaids, and had one of the most gorgeous wedding dresses in the world. It had a baby blue sash around her torso, and it flowed down the back. It was poofy and ruffled. She planned to wear her hair very simply. It would be down and wavy while all the bridesmaids would have up-do's. After they were all dressed they exited their dressing rooms.

"Liv you look gorgeous!" Melinda squealed with excitement. All the dresses were gorgeous. After an hour of tailoring they wrapped the dresses up, and took them back to the hotel where they would all be staying till the wedding next weekend. Olivia followed Alex to her room, and helped her carry the many bags. Alex agreed to keep the wedding dress till next weekend so Trevor couldn't see it.

"Thanks Alex." Olivia laid the sleeping babies on the bed, and sat down.

"Anytime." Alex sat on the opposite bed. "What's wrong Liv?"

"Nothing Al, I just I don't know." Olivia knew what she was thinking about, but refused to say it.

"So Liv, is this wedding going to be everything you wanted?" Alex had gotten a water bottle out of the mini fridge and thrown it to her.

"Yeah, I hope so." Olivia knew it never could be. "How is El?" Olivia looked up at Alex.

"I don't know he is laying next to you, you check on him." Alex plopped down onto the bed.

"Not that El, El you know Elliot." Olivia didn't want to say his name.

"Oh as in your partner Elliot, the one you left for a scumbag who got you pregnant. Elliot as in your best friend who's heart you broke. Elliot as in the guy you left a letter that made him storm out of the squad room in anger. Oh him, he is good." Alex knew what she had said had hurt Olivia, but it needed to be said.

"I didn't want to hurt him Alex." Olivia knew what she had done was wrong, but she had to.

"I know Liv, I just don't think he does, and really he is good he has Christy now." Alex said these words, and the stung Olivia.

**Elliot Stabler's apartment**

Elliot had the next week and a half off of work because he was supposed to be going to Liv's wedding. He had decided when he got the invitation that he would not go. Now he was laying in bed with Christy curled up next to him. He decided he might as well sleep it was 2 in the morning. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep. With his eyes closed he saw everything he hated. He saw Gitano slit Olivia's throat. He saw her kissing that damn reporter. He saw her curled next to him in bed. He saw her on top of him the night they made love. He saw her leaving. He saw her holding two perfect twins with Trevor's arms wrapped around her. That was when he must have started screaming because Christy shook him awake.

"Elliot!" She screamed at him even though he had opened his eyes.

"What babe?" Elliot spoke as she got out of the bed, and grabbed her clothes.

"I'm done Elliot really I am." She was getting dressed.

"What did I do?" He was so confused.

"For the fifth night in a row you have said her name in your sleep Elliot. When you sleep in the cribs you yell for her! When I sleep next to you, you yell for her! God I think I have heard you say her name while we are having sex! I'm done! You are still in love with her Elliot you still have that damn dress she wore to that ball last Christmas hanging in your closet. Do you think she will come back for it El? I saw the wedding invitation! Move on Elliot she obviously did, and she isn't coming back to you!" And with that Christy had left Elliot's apartment. That was when Elliot knew he was still in love with Olivia, and he wasn't going to miss her wedding for anything. He through some clothes into a suitcase, and grabbed her dress from that night. He left his apartment, and started driving. He had to get to her.

**Olivia's apartment**

Olivia walked into her apartment, and went to the baby's room where she changed them, and laid them down for the night.

"Liv!" Trevor screamed from the living room. She walked out to him, and shut the door to the nursery.

"Yeah?" Olivia knew he had gone to the bar with Fin and Munch, but she didn't expect him to get wasted. When he got wasted he only wanted one thing, and that one thing gave them the two babies that were asleep in the other room.

"Let's go I want you now!" Trevor grabbed her arm, and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Trevor not tonight. I'm tired." Olivia tried to resist him, but he was strong, and pulled her into him.

"You are going to be my wife. You hear me! And I want you to be your little whorish self tonight, and get into that bed!" Trevor never meant a word he said when he was like this, but it still hurt Liv.

"We should save it for the wedding night." Olivia pulled away again, but that didn't get her much other than a smack to the face.

"Now you damn whore! You fucked Elliot Stabler after seeing him for one night, but you won't do your soon to be husband. Fucking tease!" Trevor was so out of it. He only brought up Elliot when he was completely wasted.

"Trevor, I obviously have done everything possible with you. We have two kids!" Olivia was getting mad now.

"Fine, you don't want more kids I get it I'll use protection, but I'm taking you tonight even if you call it rape. I'm doing it and you can't stop me!" With that Trevor picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom.

"Trevor stop now." Olivia tried to stop him, but it was no use when he was like this. He pulled at her blouse, and easily tore it. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, and kissed her neck. He made his way down her, and got to her chest. He ripped her bra off easily, and took one of her breasts into his mouth. "Damn Trevor!" Olivia just wanted out, but she knew there was no way.

"Calm down whore, and I will go easy on you." Trevor sat up, and unbuttoned his own pants. He was big, but not nearly as big as Elliot had been. He grabbed the front of Olivia's pants and ripped them open. He slid them off of her, and as she went to yell no he thrusted himself into her. He was rough when he was wasted. He went in and out of her harder and harder. After what seemed like forever he pulled out, and went back to his foreplay. Working himself back up to another arousal. When it came he thrusted himself into her again. This was nothing new for Olivia. When he came home like this it was usually midinight, and it went on for hours. She would file for rape, but she had kids to worry about. She knew if she accused him of it he would win, and then take her kids from her. She couldn't lose them. Finally after multiple times of pushing himself into her he was done. "You better be better than that on our wedding night Olivia." He kissed her softly, and fell asleep. Olivia left the room like she always did, and slept on the couch that night.

"Olivia wake up!" Olivia heard a different voice. She looked up to see Casey

"Hey Case, what time is it?" Olivia rubbed her eyes. She was sore all over from the night before.

"Noon." Casey said very calmly as Olivia jumped up. "Don't worry I have been here since eight. Trevor called me before he left for work, and asked me to come over to watch the kids. He said you were sick. You look it." Casey handed her a glass of water.

"Yeah I was, but I am feeling better now. Can we go out for lunch? Olivia walked into her room.

"Yeah, just get cleaned up and we will go." Casey went back to check on the twins who were napping. Olivia showered, got dressed, did her hair and makeup, and then went out to see Casey playing peek-a-boo with the twins.

"Ready?" Olivia walked over, and picked up her baby boy. Casey had dressed him in the jeans, and blue sweatshirt she had sent him. Little Case was dressed in a pink dress with pink tights. Casey had also sent this outfit for her. They put their coats on them, and walked out to Casey's car.

"Let's go over to that new Italian place by east park mall." Casey loved Italian.

"Casey that is like an hour away." Olivia was buckling El into his seat.

"Yeah so, C'mon please!" Casey begged.

"Fine!" Olivia climbed into the passenger seat, and they took off.

"Good, I'll call and make reservations!" Casey pulled out her cellphone. After a short conversation she hung up. "They can seat us in an hour. See it's perfect!"

**Luccio's Restaurant, East Park Mall**

The hostess had just hung up the phone with a woman calling to make reservations.

"Sorry Mr. Stabler we won't be able to seat you for about an hour." The hostess was trying to do a million things at once. The restaurant was packed.

"That's fine, I will be back." Elliot left the restaurant, and walked into the mall. He decided to buy something for Olivia's babies while he was here. He had no clue what their names were, but he knew she had a boy and a girl. He picked out a baby blue dress for the little girl, and a pair of jeans and matching baby blue polo for the little boy. He paid for it all, and walked out of the store.

**Yay EO is coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!!!!! Okay guys can I just say that SVU is on right now!!!! And I started screaming at the TV when Dani came on because you know Liv is in Oregon…Damn undercover stuff she should have been the one to kiss Elliot. Oh and Infiltrated is on next!!!! Omg I love that episode the beginning is too cute when Liv is saying Elliot's name!!! Oh and lastnight the one where Dani yells at Casey for letting a perp go free and Casey I goes "I guess I suck" I started dying I was like dude Casey just beat that blonde bitches ass!! Okay enough rambling on with the story!**

**Luccio's Restaurant, East Park Mall**

"Novak, party of two." The hostess called out as Casey and Olivia walked into the restaurant with two car seats that held two sleeping babies. "Right this way." The hostess led them to a booth, and each of them put one of the car seats next to them.

"Hi, I'm Adam I will be your waiter. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter was staring at Casey the whole time he spoke. He was definitely interested.

"I will take an iced tea." Casey smiled back at him.

"I'll have the same." Olivia spoke, but wasn't surprised when the waiter didn't look at her.

"I'll be right back with those." He winked at Casey, and then walked away.

"Okay Case, our waiter loves you." Olivia laughed, but Casey was staring straight ahead with a look of shock on her face.

"Liv, if you turn around don't scream." Casey said in a serious tone. Olivia turned her head, and lost her breath at the sight. It was Elliot, Elliot Stabler, her ex-partner, best friend, and at one point lover.

"Elliot!" Olivia didn't even realize she had screamed his name until he was looking at her. "Elliot!" She yelled again, and then stood up to go over to him.

"Olivia?" Elliot sounded confused. Olivia had changed since he had last seen her. She let her hair grow longer, and was slightly larger in the chest area from all the breast feeding.

"El, I have missed you." Olivia didn't refrain from pulling Elliot into a hug. He did not resist. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. He took in a deep breath, and realized that her hair smelled the same it had that night, and she still used the same perfume.

"I missed you too Livy." Elliot hadn't called her that since the night. He let his hand run up her back, and tangled his hands into her long hair.

"Will you eat with me and Casey?" Olivia wanted to be alone to talk with him, but she knew that wasn't appropriate.

"Yeah." Elliot followed Olivia back over to their booth. He slid in next to her.

"Nice to see you again Casey." Elliot then noticed the two car seats next to Olivia and Casey. "Olivia they are beautiful!" He was looking at the sleeping little boy who lay next to Olivia.

"Do you want to hold him?" Olivia looked at him, and he was but inches from her face.

"Yeah." Elliot's face lit up. He felt like he had a connection to this little boy. Olivia handed the baby to him, and Elliot pulled him close to him. He didn't say a word.

"Hey Case, hand me her." Olivia reached for her little girl who was also still sleeping.

"Liv, she is absolute amazing." They both looked like Olivia. They had the same little dark brown hairs as her. "What are their names?" Elliot had yet to hear anything except that the babies were born.

"Well this is Casey." Olivia looked at the little girl. "And that is Elliot." She didn't look at her little boy, but rather at the man holding him.

"Thank you for naming him after me Liv." He hugged her again.

"Yup, Elliot Alexander, and Casey Ella." Olivia let him pull her closer to him.

"Wow they are both named after me!" Elliot laughed, and then went back to focusing on the little boy.

"They look cuter when they are awake." Olivia took the baby boy, and let Elliot hold the little girl.

"Well, I am staying till the wedding I am sure they will be awake at some point." Elliot smiled at the little girl.

"Here are your tea's sorry it took so long." The young waiter was back to staring at Casey. Then he noticed Elliot. "Oh, I see you have company now, well would you like anything?" The waiter seemed annoyed.

"Yeah just iced tea." Elliot was focused on the gorgeous little girl.

"Sure. Do you guys want to order now?" The waiter took out his notepad

"Yeah I will have the chicken parmesan." Casey handed him her menu, and winked.

"I will take the Fettuccine Alfredo." Elliot had yet to take his eyes off the twins.

"I'll have the Shrimp Scampi." Olivia handed Elliot and her menus to the waiter, and then he left.

"El, why don't we put them back before the food comes?" Olivia put the little boy back in his carrier, and then took her daughter, and handed her to Casey. The waiter came back about twenty minutes later with all the food, and a piece of paper taped to the bottom of Casey's plate with his number.

"Well, well Casey looks like you have a date tonight." Olivia laughed.

"I think I'm going to go out with him tonight if he isn't busy. Since I will be dancing with Munch at the wedding if I don't." Casey laughed also. The rest of the meal was spent talking about recent cases, Elliot's kids, Olivia's kids, Casey's new beau, and for some reason Christy. Olivia learned that she had broken it off with Elliot, and she couldn't help but smile. They finished eating, and then left.

"So what are you doing now Casey?" Elliot asked as he carried little El out of the restaurant.

"Going to buy a kick ass outfit for tonight after I drop Liv and the babies off." Casey walked towards her car.

"Why don't I drive Liv home, and you can just go to the mall now?" Elliot walked towards his car with the baby.

"I don't mind if you don't Liv." Casey was standing by the driver's side.

"No I don't mind, talk to you later Case." Olivia went over to Elliot's car with the baby girl. She buckled them both into his back seat, and then got into the driver's seat.

"Liv, I have really missed you." Elliot had yet to start the car.

"Me too El." Olivia rubbed his knee, and then looked out the window. The ride home was quiet. The babies slept the whole way, and Liv knew when they got home they would be ready to eat. _Great just what I need El in my house while I'm breastfeeding. This will go over great with Trevor. 'Oh no Trevor he wasn't looking at my boobs he was looking at little Casey's mouth.' Oh yeah this was going to be great. _Olivia told him the directions to her apartment, and when they pulled up outside Elliot carried both babies up to the fourth floor.

"Wow Liv this place is great!" Elliot sat the carriers down on the couch, and the babies were starting to stir.

"They are going to be ready to eat." Olivia looked at him.

"I won't watch I promise." Elliot sat down on her recliner, and Olivia walked over to a now crying baby.

"Okay El, calm down" She sat down with the baby, and got situated so she could watch Elliot's head the whole time to make sure he didn't look. Finally he tried to sneak a peek. "Hah I caught you!" Olivia laughed. She laid her little boy down on his play mat, and he swung his arms at his toys. Then she went on to feed her little girl.

"Okay can you blame me Liv? I mean five minutes ago I was wishing I was little El." Elliot laughed, and went back to watching the baseball game. When Olivia finished with the second baby she laid her down on a different play mat, and watched both babies swat at their toys.

"C'mon you want to help me make Trevor's dinner?" Olivia walked into their kitchen. They started throwing ingredients into a pot, and eventually got in a flour fight. When they finished they were white from head to toe.

"Can I take a shower?" Elliot looked at himself in a mirror. He looked like a ghost.

"No I am first you started this." Olivia ran towards her bedroom. Elliot followed her.

"C'mon Liv this isn't fair!" Elliot grabbed her from behind, and tossed her onto her bed.

"El!" She sat straight up, and stared at him. Her cell phone was ringing. "Be quiet its Trevor." Olivia flipped her phone open. "Hey Trev what's up?" Olivia was sitting on her bed next to Elliot, and he was leaning close to hear the conversation.

"Nothing, listen babe I am sorry about last night." Trevor said this every time.

"I don't want to talk about it now. We have too much to get ready. You realize our wedding is two days away right?" Tonight would be their last night together before their wedding night.

"Yeah Hun, I can't make it home tonight. I have to work late at the office, and I have to start at six tomorrow morning if I want our wedding day off." Trevor was in the middle of trying four different cases.

"Oh Okay well I guess I will see you at the altar then." Olivia couldn't believe she was saying this.

"See you there love." Trevor hung up the phone.

"Trevor isn't coming home tonight." Olivia flipped her phone closed.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Elliot didn't know how to respond.

"No don't be. I'm not hungry though are you?" She was still stuffed from lunch.

"Nope." Elliot watched Olivia walk out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen.

"I'm just going to put this in the fridge." She put the many different foods they had made in the fridge, and then Casey started crying.

"I'll get her." Elliot walked over, and picked the little girl up. "Hello their gorgeous! You are just a spitting…image…of…your…LIV!!" Elliot slowed his words, and then screamed her name. She ran in.

"What's wrong with her?" She ran towards him. He was now holding both Casey and Little Elliot.

"Olivia, what color are Trevor's eyes?" He tried to stay calm.

"Brown El." Olivia sat down next to him.

"They have blue eyes! Liv, they aren't his! Whose are they?" He was speaking loudly, but not yelling.

"I know they have blue eyes, and I don't know whose they are. They aren't Trevor's, but I haven't told him yet." Olivia stared at the floor.

"You are sure they aren't his." Elliot had calmed down slightly.

"Yes, they have none of his DNA." Olivia was ashamed with herself.

"Who else were you with Liv?" Elliot spoke harshly thinking back to the night they were together.

"Only you El." Olivia wouldn't look at him.

"And you didn't tell me!" He spat at her, and pulled the babies closer to him.

"You were with Christy, and I wanted to tell you in person. Meet your kids." Olivia finally got the courage to look at him.

"I'm not mad at you Liv. I could never be mad at you. I'm still in love with you Olivia. I never fell out of love with you. When you left again well a part of me died. I will always love you Olivia." He looked back down at the now sleeping babies. "I'm going to go lay them in the cribs." Olivia had yet to say a word as Elliot took the kids to their room. He changed them into pajamas, and laid them in their beds. Kissing both their heads. When he came back out Olivia was still sitting in the same spot, but she was crying now. "What Livy?" Elliot sat next to her, and pulled her close to him.

"I…I…I ruined it all. I love you El, but I'm getting married. I can't just leave him. I can't tell him those kids aren't his. I…I…I need you." Olivia looked up at him, and through her sobs she pushed her lips into his.

"Liv, I am not going to do this. You are getting married!" Elliot tried to pull away, but Olivia wouldn't let go.

"No, El I'm not. Not till I know that I won't do this again. Think of this as my bachelorette party. Women always go crazy at those. It just me and you at my party, and I have alcohol, birth control, and no fiancé tonight. Please El." Olivia had moved to sitting on his lap.

"Liv if I start something with you I am not stopping." Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who said anything about stopping." Olivia kissed his neck, and with that Elliot picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom. They both knew this was wrong, but they wanted each other more than anything.

**Told you EO was coming!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So drama filled chapters ahead, and once again you will all hate me, butttttttttttttttttttttt it worked out the first time trust me it will again.**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

Olivia looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It was 3:37 in the morning. If Elliot wouldn't have come last night she would be alone right now. He stayed with her all night, and that was what she needed. She wanted to be close to him again, but she knew this was going to end up hurting both of them. She was getting married tomorrow. She ran her fingers down the side of Elliot's face. She kissed him softly.

"Liv" Elliot spoke, but looked like he was still sleeping.

"You awake El?" Olivia laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah, Liv what are we going to do?" Elliot pulled her closer to him, and rubbed her back.

"I don't know El. What do you want to do?" Olivia wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, I want to be a part of our kids lives." Elliot knew that would be hard. If Olivia told Trevor they weren't his who knew what would happen.

"I want you to be. I will tell Trevor." Olivia knew what Trevor was capable of, and feared how he would react when he found out the twins weren't his. Elliot saw the fear in her eyes.

"No, don't. They can think of me as their uncle it will all be okay." He didn't want to put her through anything more.

"No El, you deserve to have them know you are their dad." Olivia wanted her kids to know who their real dad was.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot kissed the top of her head. He moved her hair, and noticed a bruise down the side of her face that her hair had hid. "Liv, what did you do?" Elliot moved her hair farther to see that the side of her faced looked like she had been punched repeatedly.

"Oh nothing I fell." Olivia didn't want to tell him that she had been living with someone who had beat her. She didn't know how to tell him.

"Liv, I know that's not true. Does Trevor hit you?" Elliot knew something was wrong, and he wasn't leaving her or her kids their if he was beating on her.

"it doesn't matter El." Olivia pulled away from him, and sat up. Elliot saw her bruised back.

"Olivia! Tell me now what is going on! Your back is covered in bruises!" Elliot sat up, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know maybe you did it you are rougher than you think." Olivia knew that wasn't true.

"Olivia I know that's not true, and so do you! Olivia does he hit you?" He pulled her closer. Olivia let go. She cried into his shoulder. "Liv, Livy stop. Olivia I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let it get this far. I should have pushed Cragen to tell me where you were. I should have come after you. I'm sorry Livy. Please talk to me." Elliot rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"El, this isn't your fault, but I can't leave him. He will sue for custody just like Kathy did. What if he wins. The day Kathy won you were a mess, and I…I can't lose them not now." Olivia continued to cry.

"He can't sue Liv, he isn't the biological father. Leave him Livy, come back to New York, be with me, we can start a family, and we will be perfect." Elliot wanted to be with her forever.

"I can't El, I can't leave the FBI, and they have me here." Olivia knew there was no way to go back to her old life. No way to go back to Elliot.

"I want you to have the best Liv, and I want you to marry Trevor." Elliot still held onto her, and after he said these words she sobbed even harder.

"El…El…El I'm so sorry!" Olivia clung tighter to him.

"I know Livy, marry Trevor. I will still love you, but marry Trevor." Elliot kissed her head, and then they both laid back down to sleep. Olivia couldn't sleep she continued to sob into Elliot's shoulder when her phone started vibrating. "It's four in the morning who the hell is calling you?" Elliot still hadn't let go of her. If there was their last night together than he would hold her as long as he could.

"It's Trevor." Olivia flipped her phone open. "Hello."

"Hey babe, sorry I no it's an odd hour, but I just wanted to let you know that I have to come get files so can you open the door? I'm outside." Trevor spoke, and Olivia froze.

"He is outside." She whispered to Elliot who jumped out of the bed, and ran to the living room.

"Yeah I'm coming." Olivia chased him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'll just lay on the couch, and pretend to be asleep. Tell him I didn't have a hotel or something." Elliot laid on the couch, and closed his eyes. Olivia walked over, and opened the door.

"Hey babe." Trevor kissed her and walked in. Then he saw Elliot. "What the hell are you doing here?" He screamed.

"Trev calm down he didn't have a hotel." Olivia rubbed his shoulders as Elliot shook himself awake.

"Oh…hi Trevor." Elliot stood up to walk over. He got close to Trevor, and got a fist thrown through his jaw.

"Trevor!" Olivia screamed, and then picked Elliot up off the couch. "Damn El, your bleeding. Let me get you a towel." Olivia went to walk away, and Trevor grabbed her and through her into the wall.

"Liv!" Despite Elliot's injuries he went over to her.

"I'm okay El." Olivia muttered.

"Get out of my home!' Trevor spoke in a cold voice.

"Fine I'll leave, but I'm taking her and those babies with me." Elliot walked to the twins room, and packed their diaper bags.

"You touch my kids and I will have you arrested for kidnapping!" Trevor stood at the doorway. Elliot was holding both babies. He couldn't hit him. Olivia walked into the room.

"Liv hold Casey." Elliot handed the little girl wrapped in her pink blanket to her. He then through both the pink and blue diaper bag over his shoulders, and grabbed the car seats. "Move Trevor." Elliot turned so little El was away from Trevor, and pushed his way through the door back to Olivia's room. He set down the car seats and diaper bags, and grabbed one of Olivia's bags. He through some clothes into it, and walked back out to where Trevor was yelling at Olivia.

"You leave whore and it's over." Trevor screamed at her.

"I think she wants it to be over. Let's go Liv." Elliot handed a coat to Olivia, and she slid her shoes on.

"You are not leaving me." Trevor grabbed Olivia's arm that wasn't holding a baby.

"Go El, take little El and go!" She yelled to him.

"Trevor let go of her." Elliot went to grab Casey, but Trevor had already taken her from Liv's arms.

"She is mine! What don't you get Stabler?" Trevor cradled the baby.

"No she isn't Trevor, she is Elliot's." Olivia was laying on the ground.

"Lieing Bitch!" Trevor screamed.

"No Trevor she isn't lieing look at Casey's eyes, and then look at mine. She is mine Trevor!" Elliot yelled, and Trevor looked down, and then looked up stunned.

"Screw you bitch! You sleep around with all guys now! They are still mine you can't change that!" Trevor was screaming.

"Trevor calm down we can work this out." Elliot had put little El into his car seat, and had set everything down to get Liv up.

"We aren't working anything out." Trevor said calmly, and set Casey down in her car seat. He buckled her into it, and closed both of the top covers so the babies were hidden from the cold. "I'm sorry, I will go pack some things, and leave. " Trevor walked back to his old room, and got a bag.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom, and clean you up." Elliot picked Liv up, and carried her to the bathroom. After about five minutes they walked back to the bedroom to see Trevor was gone.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

"What Liv?" Elliot ran out of the bathroom.

"He took the twins!" Olivia ran out to see both car seats, and the diaper bags gone. There was a note in their place.

_Dear Olivia, _

_I told you we wouldn't work anything out._

_I also told you I would leave._

_I also told you that you couldn't take them from me._

_I don't lie like you, you stupid lieing whore._

_Now you have lost them both._

_Don't worry, I won't hurt them._

_I love them. They need a parent who doesn't sleep around._

_They are mine not yours!_

_Screw You,_

_Trevor_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow it has been forever since I wrote…wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to much school work!**

"El, what if he hurts them!" Olivia was sobbing over the note.

"He isn't going to hurt them. Even if he isn't their father he does love them. He won't hurt them I promise." Elliot didn't know what Trevor was capable of, but he knew no man could hurt an innocent child unless he were a complete monster.

"El, we have to find them." Olivia grabbed her coat and left the apartment. Elliot followed her. She had gotten out the door, and was headed to the car.

"Liv, baby let me drive." Elliot held her from behind as she yanked on the drivers door.

"Okay" Olivia sobbed into him.

"Livy, you listen to me. We are going to find him, and get your babies back. Call everyone else, and tell them what happened. We have New York's finest finest here. We will get him." He kissed her forehead, and then let her go so she could get in the passenger's side. He got in, and started the car.

"Casey. Hey, um listen Trevor took the kids, and left. We are going to find him now, but I need you guys to come. Yeah, well we just left the apartment so can you meet us at the park in ten minutes, and then we can go from there. I have no clue where he went." Olivia spoke through the sobs. "Okay see you in a little."

"Livy, we will find them." Elliot spoke softly. Then Olivia's phone rang.

"Hello." She spoke into it sobbing.

"Don't cry beautiful." It was Trevor.

"Trevor, where are you?" Olivia spoke harshly.

"Oh, now your mad at me? Good." Trevor laughed into the phone.

"Trevor! Tell me where you are. We can work this out no one needs to be hurt." Olivia was good at negotiating from all her years at SVU.

"The only ones that are getting hurt are you and Elliot because you will never see these kids again." Trevor spat into the phone.

"Trevor please." Olivia had to resort to begging.

"Meet me in the park by the fountain in ten minutes, and you can either do as I say, or see them again for the last time." Trevor flipped his phone shut.

"El, we are going to the center of the park, by the big fountain. He has them there." Olivia said as Elliot pulled into the parking lot. Casey and everyone else was already standing there.

"Oh Olivia, we will find them I promise." Casey pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Yeah Liv, this prick thinks he can take those two gorgeous babies from you, and get away with it. He must be crazy." Fin stood by her.

"I need to go he has them here." Olivia pulled back from Casey.

"Okay, we will come with you." Cragen looked around for Trevor. Then Olivia's phone rang again. It was a text message this time.

_You and Elliot come alone. No one else. Otherwise I throw them into the fountain. They aren't mine why should I care what happens to them._

_Trevor_

"NO!" Olivia screamed after reading the text. "Elliot and I have to go alone, otherwise he will kill them." She cried into Elliot's shoulder.

"We will be fine, I will protect her Cap. I promise." Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, we will stay here. If you need anything you yell. We will be there in two seconds flat." Cragen ordered.

"Sure thing Cap. C'mon let's go Liv." Elliot pulled her towards the path that led to the center of the park.

"El, what if he won't give them back." Olivia was trying to stop crying.

"We will work it out Liv." Elliot was worried to, but he had to remain calm for her.

"What if he kills them El?" Olivia sobbed at the thought.

"Then it becomes an SVU case, and you can tell him you want his balls in a blender." Elliot smiled at her.

"I may tell him that even if it doesn't become and SVU case." Olivia didn't smile.

"There he is Liv." Elliot held her tight. Trevor was standing right in front of the fountain. He had one baby in his arms.

"Trevor!" Olivia screamed.

"Why hello Olivia. Your daughter has been crying for you why don't you come see her." Trevor held the crying baby girl.

"Trevor where is El?" Olivia walked towards him alone.

"He is around here somewhere." Trevor laughed.

"Where is he Trevor!" Olivia was only a few feet from him now.

"We talk first, then you can see him!"

"Okay Trevor." Olivia had to give in. Her baby boy was out there somewhere, and neither his father or mother had him. He was probably cold and scared.

"I want you to forget about Elliot." Trevor spoke harshly.

"Trev-" Olivia tried to speak, but he cut her off.

"I'm not done yet! I want Elliot to forget about you, I want him to forget about these kids, and I want you to marry me!" Trevor yelled at the both of them.

"Trevor I can't just forget about her!" Elliot yelled.

"Yes you can!" Trevor yelled back.

"No Trevor, I can't forget about her or my kids." Elliot walked towards them.

"Fine." Trevor held Casey over the fountain.

"NO!" Olivia screamed again.

"Okay okay Trevor! I will forget about them. Just don't hurt her!" Elliot stopped next to Liv.

"Good. Then Olivia will marry me on the scheduled date. Everything will go on like it was supposed to, we will pretend nothing ever happened." Trevor pulled the baby back to him.

"Okay Trevor you win." Olivia cried softly.

"Where is El Trevor?" Elliot asked fighting back his own tears.

"Oh that's right I guess I should bring him back." Trevor looked to the left down another dark path. "Along with him I have a little surprise for you Elliot something to make forgetting Olivia a little easier." Trevor said this, and a figure appeared walking down the path. The person was holding the small little boy. Elliot tried hard to see who it was, but the person stopped in the darkness. Trevor walked towards her, and took the baby. He carried him back to Olivia.

"Here." Trevor handed both children to her. She pulled them close to her.

"I'm so glad you are both safe." She kissed their heads.

"Well Olivia, you have what you wanted. Now Elliot gets what he wanted four years ago." Trevor stared him down.

_Four years ago damnit what did I want four years ago _Elliot thought to himself.

"Well I shouldn't say what I guess I should say who." Trevor smirked.

_Who? Who did I want four years ago? The only woman I have ever wanted was Liv_

"You are so dumb! C'mon out gorgeous!" Trevor yelled to the figure standing in the dark. The woman stepped out.

"Hello Elliot." When the woman spoke Elliot froze. He knew that voice, that body, that hair, and everything else that was standing before him.

"Dani?" Was the only word that Elliot could get out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow okay it has been crazy lately! I have broken my laptop power cord twice! So I haven't been able to use that! I have had basketball practice everyday, and like three games a week! And you know there is school :P Anyway no excuses I need to finish this story!**

"Hello Elliot." Dani walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away from her, and looked over at Liv.

"Dani, what don't you get? How could I love you? You help some crazy psychopath steal my kids!" Elliot hated this woman.

"Oh El hun, I can make you love me all over again." Dani took a step towards him, but he moved away.

"Trevor I don't know what you think you are doing, but throwing some blonde whore my way isn't going to make me forget about Olivia." Elliot walked towards her.

"Don't touch her Stabler I'm warning you! I took those kids once, and I can sure as hell take them again. I can take everything you love!" Trevor walked towards Olivia who pulled the twins closer to her. "Olivia!" Trevor yelled. "Call Casey now! Tell her to come get these two, and take them back to where the rest of your friends are waiting. You will stay here." Trevor and Elliot both stood but three feet away from her. She had a terrified look on her face. All she had wanted her whole life was children, and now she was about to hand them over to someone. The only thing that reassured her was that it was Casey. She made the call, and five minutes later Casey appeared from the path that led from the edge of the park to the center.

"Take them Casey." Olivia walked towards her best friend, and handed her children over. At the same time she leaned towards her, and whispered something to her. "I don't want you and the others to wait for us Casey. Take the twins, and leave. Go back to my apartment there is a key in the plant next to the door. Get as much of the twins things you can, and go. Take them somewhere he will never get a hold of them. I love them too much for them to end up with a monster like them."

"Okay, but Liv you are going to be fine, and you will see these kids again very soon I promise." Casey held them both close.

"Promise me you will take care of the Casey? Never let them forget me or El." Trevor started yelling for Olivia to rejoin them at near the fountain. Casey had yet to answer her. "PROMISE ME CASEY!" Olivia yelled.

"I promise." And with that Casey turned, and headed back down the path to where the others were waiting to leave with the twins. Olivia cried as she made her way back over to where Elliot was standing, and moved next to him.

"Alright, now that those two are gone everyone is going to listen to me if you want to make it out of here alive." Trevor pulled a gun out of his back pocket, and Elliot moved closer to Olivia so that at a moment's notice he could take the bullet for her.

"Trevor, calm down we don't have to do this we can work it out." Elliot was a negotiator when it came to Olivia and his kids.

"No we can't Elliot! You have everything I want! You have my kids and you have Olivia!" Trevor pulled the gun up so that it was pointed right at her. "You can't have her Elliot!" Trevor was shaking. Elliot pulled her behind him.

"You won't get a shot of Trevor, I won't let you!" Elliot held her hands if he was going to be shot the last thing he wanted to feel was Olivia.

"Elliot, please let me go." Olivia whispered. "El, you know I will love you forever, but for the twins, and for our lives let me go." Olivia squeezed his hand. "I love you El, and I won't let you die for me." She let go, and stepped around him. "Trevor, this will all work out, but I want to talk to Elliot alone. We won't run you will be able to see us right at the edge of the path just please let me talk to him."

"You have five minutes." Trevor grabbed Dani's arm, and walked over to the path through which he would exit with Olivia. Elliot took Olivia's hand, and walked to the opposite path. They were just in the dark enough that Trevor would just make out the outline of their bodies.

"Olivia I can't forget about you!" Elliot wrapped his arms around her, and he could feel her sobbing softly into his chest.

"You just have to El." She said between sobs. "I love you." She felt the need to stress this one fact.

"Livy I know you do, and we are faster than him just start running he won't catch us babe." Elliot looked into the big brown eyes that he loved so much.

"No El, he will find us, and I'm not going to run for the rest of my life." Olivia would actually run forever with Elliot, but he had children at home.

"Olivia, I love you." Elliot leaned down, and kissed her lips softly. He slowly lifted her up so her feet were slightly off the ground. He could feel the tears falling from her eyes as he continued to kiss her. He pulled away from her. "Don't cry beautiful." He kissed her softly again, and then set her back on the ground.

"Thank you Elliot Stabler for being everything I ever wanted." Olivia looked up at him still sobbing. He wiped her tears away. And then the both heard the words they had been dreading.

"Let's go Olivia!" Trevor had decided time was up.

"That was the fastest five minutes ever." Olivia wiped her eyes. "Goodbye Elliot." Olivia stretched up and kissed him softly, and then began to walk away. Elliot grabbed her hand.

"Olivia." Elliot had one more thing he needed to say to her.

"Yeah El?" She didn't know how much more she could handle tonight.

"You know I have loved you since the first day I saw you. The day in Cragen's office. The day that we had all been joking about me getting another rookie partner. You were the best partner I ever could have asked for, and I love you and I always will." Elliot let go of her hand, and she walked over to where Trevor was standing. As she did Dani walked back to Elliot.

"Don't hurt him bitch." Olivia snapped at Dani.

"I'm not you whore. I don't leave without an explanation, and I definitely don't do it twice!" Dani turned around proud of herself, and walked to Elliot. Olivia continued to Trevor who took her arm fiercly, and began to walk towards the path. Then they heard Elliot yell.

"Don't hurt her Trevor. We agreed to your terms. Don't hurt her please." Elliot sounded as though he was crying. Olivia wanted to turn around and see him once more, but Trevor continued dragging her down the path to the edge of the park where the car was waiting. They would then go back to the apartment. _You might as well call this the path to hell. _Was all that was going through Olivia's mind.

**Review**


End file.
